The weakest spot
by The Sorceress 93
Summary: It took one night of passion for Natsu and Lucy to realise just how much they mean to each other, but a dangerous enemy is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. And this guy doesn't want to strike just anywhere he intends to strike Natsu where it will hurt him the most, in his heart. However provoking the rage of Fairy Tail's Salamander has consequences.


Chapter 1

,,You bastard!'' Natsu growled as he held the man in front of him by the neck. They were in front of Lusy's house and as she was doing her best to keep her neighbors calm Natsu lit his fist up. The heat was so intense the man who's neck was held by Natsu's hand started to sweat. His short black hair, ordinary black shirt and dark green shorts started to get sticky on his body. His skin went pale and his face turned into a white mask of horror. ,,Touch her again…" Natsu threatened ,, …and I'm gonna turn you into a pile of ashes got that?!" ,,I'm sorry'' The man said. ,,I-I didn't know… B-Blondie had a… a…a boy-boyfriend.'' He was so scared his voice was trembling more then his body. Natsu extinguished the flame on his fist. ,,Well now you know! And don't forget it!" Without giving it a second thought Natsu send the man flying through the air. A big splash was heard when he landed in the river. The hole fuss ended when Lucy managed to convince her neighbors not to call the guards and get Natsu to follow her inside her house. While Lucy was in the bathroom Natsu was sitting on her bed with his legs and arms crossed. Rage was still burning inside of him and he was too deep in thoughts to her the bathroom door opening. ,,Natsu." Lucy called him and that's when he snapped out of it. He looked at her, she was standing in the middle of the room wearing an ordinary white shirt with short sleeves and light blue shorts. In her right hand she was holding a small white towel witch, he assumed, she used to whip her face clean. He opened his mouth to speak. ,,Are you ok?" She asked him before he could say anything. ,, … I was just about to ask you the same thing.'' ,,I'm ok.'' She told him. ,,But you don't seem to be able to calm down." ,,How am I supposed to calm down!" He raised his voice. ,,That animal dared to lay his filthy hands on you Lucy! I'm just glad I got there when I did, any later and… and…" A growl escaped through his teeth. Lucy made one step towards him. ,,It's ok Natsu, it's over now." She said in her most gentle voice. ,,You shouldn't be thinking about what could have happened. You're not responsible for other people's actions so stop eating yourself." Natsu looked at her for a few moments letting her words fight away the anger inside him. Then he asked her ,, Lucy, did you know I was coming to see you, is that why you shouted my name?" ,,While that creep was trying to force me to kiss him" she said ,, you were all I could think about Natsu. I had no control over that, I just screamed your name and there you were, fighting to protect me as always." After a short moment of silence Natsu reached his left hand out to her and turned it so that his palm was facing up, calling her to come to him without actually using words. Lucy dropped the towel she was holding on the flour and slowly made the distance between her and Natsu disappear. When she putted her hand on his he wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing it possessively but he wasn't hurting her. Lucy's hand was small, soft and fragile. Natsu's was large and strong. He got on his feet and looked at Lucy's face. On her cheeks he saw red finger marks that jerk left when he attacked her. In an attempt to stop another wave of anger, Natsu pulled Lusy into a tight hug. ,,I will always be here to protect you Lucy, I promise." She felt safe in his arms, pressed against his strong, warm body. ,,I know." She said in a low voice. He caught the sensual sent of her hair and felt a spark inside him turn into a flame of desire. He couldn't take it anymore so he pulled back a bit and took her face into his hands. In her half closed, chocolate eyes he saw a desire that was burning just like the flame with in him. They closed their eyes as Natsu places a kiss on Lucy's lips. Gentle at first, Natsu's hands wondered down Lucy's back then he pressed her body against his again and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss got deep and more passionate by the moment. Suddenly Natsu pulled away, but before Lucy could ask him what's wrong she was already in his strong arms and all she could do was let out a small gasp. He laid her on the bed. As he hovered above her he couldn't take his eyes off her golden locks that spread all over the soft, white pillow. Her eyes half closed and her mouth half opened luring him into another passionate kiss. When he captured her lips again Lucy thought her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. Her hands were exploring Natsu's stomach from bottom, running her fingertips all over those tight muscles, to his strong and wide chest. She was trembling, but she realized she wasn't the only one when she rested her hand on the left side of Natsu's chest. His heart was pounding wildly. True Lucy was a celestial wizard, but right now, for Natsu, she was a beautiful sorceress who cased a spell on his heart more powerful then any magic in the world and he was powerless against it. He showered her neck with kisses as her hands started wondering on his back. He stopped kissing her and took his vest and scarf of. As soon as both pieces of clothing ended up on the flour he attacked her neck again and continued down towards her breasts. Her hands continued to wonder all over his naked back. She felt his muscles tightening. Slowly their clothes ended up on the flour creating a small hill next to the bed. They continued with gentle strokes, whispering words of encouragement into each others ears. Natsu gave his full attention to every part of Lucy's beautiful body, his hands and mouth were all over her, for everything he did he asked ,,Do you like this Lucy?" And she would answer ,,…Yes… Oh Natsu… She moaned, begged him for more. Her reaction was the oil his fire needed to keep burning. He spread her legs and caught the sent of her passion, she was ready for him. He couldn't help but let his fingers wonder all over the sensitive flesh making Lucy moan louder with pleasure, the sent of her passion was making his brain spin. Then when he couldn't take the sweet torture anymore he decided to end it. He wrapped her legs around his waste, but before he entered the chamber of secrets he had to make sure of one thing. ,,Are you ready Lucy." ,,Yes" she answered ,, But, I'm a little scared." He landed another gentle kiss on her lips. ,,There's no need for fear my love, I'll be gentle I promise." She putted her right hand on his left cheek. ,,Natsu, I love you s much, my dragon." The sound of her beautiful voice made him feel like he's melting. ,,I love you too Lucy" he said ,,with all of my heart." With her approval he landed another kiss on her lips and entered her chamber a bit fast getting rid of the gentle obstacle in his way. When he was in her he stood still, after a few moments Lucy told him ,,You… you can move now." Natsy was trembling. ,,A-are you… sure?" ,,Yes" she answered. He did cause her pain as he entered her, he really tried to be as gentle as he could Lucy knew that, but she also knew that right now, Natsu was in a pain of his own. Natsu started moving inside her slowly. It wasn't easy for him, but he was determined not to hurt Lucy he loved her too much. If he had hurt her he would never be able to forgive himself. It didn't take long for Lucy's pain to turn back into a sensual need and that need started getting stronger. ,,Ah, ah… Natsu" She moaned ,, Ah, ah… go faster." He did speed up but only a little still afraid that he'll hurt her if he goes any faster. ,,Natsu please!" She bagged him. ,,Ah, ah, ah… go faster Natsu, faster please ah, ah!" She was reaching her limit, just a little more. ,,Yes, were almost there baby, ah!" another growl escaped through Natsu's teeth, he started moving faster inside her, soon release hit her in full strength and she screamed his name. Hearing his name on her lips was music to Natsu's ears, her screams of pleasure pushed him over the invisible edge and it wasn't long before release hit him as well. He fell on the pillows next to Lucy, wrapped his rams around her and pressed her silk like body against his. It didn't take them long to fall into a much needed sleep. The man that was thrown into a river by Natsu earlier that evening found comfort in another glass of alcohol. He was sitting in some bar in a bad side of town with a friend who was wearing neutral color clothing a dark cloak and a mask over his face. Even though he was feeling a bit dizzy from his drink he told his friend about what happened. How the blonde chick would be his by now if that pink haired freak didn't show up and send him flying through the air but he concluded it's better to be thrown into a river then to be burned alive. ,,Ah so then" His friend concluded. ,,The Fairy Tail's Salamander does have a weak spot after all."


End file.
